


in, out

by proto_typ3



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, basically no plot, ever notice how megatron is the only transformer that visibly breathes, theyre cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_typ3/pseuds/proto_typ3
Summary: i’m basic
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	in, out

**Author's Note:**

> i’m basic

The slow, steady expand-contract of the warlord’s chest was surprisingly calming. An organic-like trait he always had. Helped with temperature regulation or something.

Starscream lay atop him, hands clasped, staring into space as he debated the topic in his head. A steady, gentle motion. It felt nice. Like being rocked. 

Megatron shifted. Two large arms wrapped around the seeker and held him. Hugged him. Starscream’s spark flipped and it took him far too long to calm down from that simple, unconscious motion. Eventually he got comfortable, wings slack against his back. Without meaning to, he drifted into recharge moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ nonchromatic for more of whatever this is <3


End file.
